


Wake up call

by TomEn



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Girly Ranma, Ranma-chan, Romance, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Certain redhead wakes up in the bed with a last person she'd imagine.





	Wake up call

Ranma found herself full of confused feelings when she woke up. By all means, she hadn't planned to sleep with any guy. She always felt completely a boy. At last, she thought so. Because it had happened and no matter of what she thought before, she wanted him badly. She could almost remember how she cried and moaned in his arms, these sounds still echoed in her ears, like a some kind of remorse. 

But what should she do now? Where would this go? What he'd do? She didn't think she'd be able to guess that when she still wasn't sure what she even wanted. Certainly, it was a mistake. Maybe they just drunk too much yesterday? He was much older than her, he was a man and the pricipal of the school she was attending to. She was young and she was a boy. Or wasn't she? Just yesterday it was all clear for Ranma. Now it wasn't. Is she was really a boy, why she did this? She could still remember how good she felt in his arms. A shiver run down her spin when she recalled all these words she said, or rather – moaned to him. Ranma's manliness trembled. 

Ranma felt a strong urge to slip away before he awoke. She could sneak outside easily and avoid him for long enough, until the embarrassment will fade. None will find out what just happened and Ranma will still be the manliest boy in the Furikan High. None will dare to doubt about it. And that night will become nothing but a distant memory.  
She was about to do so, but then she took one last look at his face. She found it odd, but his sleeping face looked different, gentler and even kinda handsome. She never looked at him in this way. He hid his face under his big sunglasses for most of time. Redhead noticed that there was not much of his usual strictness. He looked... she couldn't find a proper word, but definitely, there was nothing wrong with him. One of his hands lay next to the pillow where her head had rested. 

Ranma had no idea what made her to do so, but instead of running out of this place, she placed her hand in his, feeling surprisingly nice when his fingers curled around hers. Not moving the hand, she slid back under the sheets and closed her eyes. It was new, unknown feeling that she never felt before. She cared not about anything else. She just craved to feel his touch again. Pressing her head to the pillow, she begun to wonder what just happened to her. And, of all times, why she had no problems with thinking of herself as a girl?


End file.
